


The Right Moment

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Babysitting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, side chankai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: Baekhyun and Jongdae take care of their friends’ kid for a day and Baekhyun wonders what it’d be like to have one of their own.





	The Right Moment

**Author's Note:**

> For darling Jay, who wanted domestic Baekhyun/someone taking care of someone’s kid fic. :D It wasn’t...supposed to be this long cries. I really hope you like this though, I had a lot of fun writing it! ♥

"We are never having kids," Jongdae says seriously, groaning at the apple juice stain he's trying to rub out of the carpet.

On the couch, Baekhyun laughs and aims a kick at his boyfriend. "Don't say that," he says, cheerful. In his lap he has an armful of five-year-old. "Kids are fun, right, Yejun-ah?"

Yejun giggles at Baekhyun and nods. "I'm the funnest right, hyung?"

"Definitely," Baekhyun says and gets a wide smile in return. When he does that, he looks most like Jongin and it's really cute. Baekhyun ruffles his hair and lets Yejun scramble off his lap to run over and play with the toys he'd brought with him when Chanyeol dropped him off that morning. It's been a few hours already and Baekhyun's been having a great time. Jongdae, on the other hand, not so much.

"If you hadn't scared him, he wouldn't have spilled his juice everywhere," Baekhyun says, flopping over across the couch and watching Jongdae grumble at the carpet.

He gets swat at with the dirty dish rag and a scowl from Jongdae that just makes him laugh. "I was trying to play, like you said. It's not my fault he likes you better," Jongdae says.

"Everyone likes me better," Baekhyun says grandly and Jongdae swats at him again, the rag making a loud noise against Baekhyun’s thigh. Baekhyun just laughs good-naturedly, not really in any pain, but Jongdae’s sudden yelp of surprise almost drowns him out. Yejun jumps onto Jongdae’s back and exclaims, "You can't be mean to Baekhyunnie-hyung!! I will protect him from you!"

Chanyeol had mentioned something about Yejun’s wild imagination, so Baekhyun grins at Yejun and says, "My hero." Yejun beams at him, clearly taking on the role, and pretends to attack Jongdae with his tiny fists. Baekhyun leans back against the couch, amused by Jongdae’s helplessness, but then he’s tossing the dish towel aside and reaching his hands back to tickle Yejun’s sides.

Their apartment quickly fills with cute squeals and laughter. "You think you can defeat me?" Jongdae says, playfully wrestling with Yejun on the floor as Baekhyun watches for awhile, warmth spreading across his chest. He grins, launches himself at the two to join in and, together, he and Yejun manage to trap Jongdae to the floor under their weight.

"Surrender!" Yejun screams, thrusting an arm into the air.

Jongdae is gasping a little for breath, glares half-heartedly at Baekhyun. "So heavy," he says, "gonna die."

Baekhyun just smirks, puts more weight into where he's straddling Jongdae’s thighs. "Then we really will win. Better give in."

"What happens if I do?"

"I don't know, what do you think, Yejun?"

"He's the bad guy, he has to go to prison!" Yejun exclaims and Baekhyun laughs at Jongdae’s frowning face.

"You're the boss," Baekhyun says, and climbs off Jongdae, grabs an arm to drag him up to his feet. Yejun grabs his other hand and marches down the hall to their bedroom. "In here?"

Yejun nods, all seriousness in his game, and Baekhyun shoves Jongdae inside with a push to his ass. Jongdae narrows his eyes at them and says, "Just wait, I’ll get you back for this."

"Never!" Yejun shouts before shutting the door on him. Then he turns to Baekhyun and says, "Can we have lunch now? Defeating bad guys makes me hungry."

"Sure, buddy," Baekhyun says, laughing at the way Jongdae yells through the door, "Make me something; prisoners need to eat, too!"

 

-

 

Yejun is a good kid. He has Jongin's quiet manners and all of Chanyeol's excitable energy. He talks a lot and helps Baekhyun put together some kind of lunch that's probably edible. Jongdae is the one who cooks between them, much more patient than Baekhyun could ever dream to be. After the first few times Baekhyun tried to help but only ended up distracting him in favor of fucking against the counter and subsequently ruining their meals, and he has banned Baekhyun from the kitchen entirely. Baekhyun doesn’t think that’s really fair, especially because he likes how nice Jongdae looks bent over the counter.

Baekhyun sets Yejun up at the table and heads over to give Jongdae his share. He could let him out but Jongdae probably appreciates the reprieve. As expected, he's lying out in their bed when Baekhyun enters and says, "Get up prisoner, who said you could take it easy?"

Jongdae grins, grabbing Baekhyun’s free hand and tugging him into bed. Baekhyun hastily sets the plate onto the bedside table and lets Jongdae drag him into his lap. "Are conjugal visits allowed?" Jongdae says, nosing along Baekhyun’s jaw, fingers brushing up under the hem of shirt.

"Hmm, probably not," Baekhyun says solemnly, "but then again, I've never been one for following the rules."

Jongdae laughs, leaning up to kiss him slowly and only pulls back when Baekhyun’s a little flushed and a lot breathless. "So how’s the brat?"

"He's not a brat, he's adorable," Baekhyun chides. "He helped with lunch." Jongdae glances at the plate with brows raised and Baekhyun smiles sheepishly at him when he looks back. "I should probably go back before he accidentally chokes on something."

Jongdae snorts, but doesn’t stop Baekhyun from sliding off his lap.

"Come with me," Baekhyun says, reaching a hand out for Jongdae. "I release you from your prison.”

"How magnanimous for you," Jongdae laughs, but takes Baekhyun’s hand and pulls himself up. He grabs his plate and follows Baekhyun out, settling into the chair next to Yejun at the table.

"I think he's served a long enough sentence," Baekhyun says, sitting down on Yejun’s other side.

Yejun eyes Jongdae carefully, as if determining whether or not Baekhyun is right, and Jongdae smiles at him, drops a piece of chicken onto his plate. Yejun nods and says, "Okay, he can stay," and Baekhyun grins at Jongdae from across the table.

 

-

 

The three of them work together to clean up the kitchen and all the dishes. Yejun helps without complaint, telling Baekhyun and Jongdae all about how he dries off the dishes with Jongin after they eat.

“You’re such a good boy,” Baekhyun says, reaching out to poke Yejun’s nose with his soapy fingers. Yejun giggles, tries to wipe off his nose but only making more of a mess of himself.

“Yeah, totally unlike Baekhyun,” Jongdae says from where he’s been drying off the dishes Baekhyun and Yejun have been handing him. He reaches around Yejun to pat Baekhyun’s ass and Baekhyun leers at him, about to reply that Jongdae quite likes when he’s _not_ good, but then Yejun is retaliating with soap to Baekhyun’s face like he’s trying to give Baekhyun a beard.

“What do you think, hyung?” he asks Jongdae who is trying and failing not to burst out into laughter.

“It’s perfect,” he says, patting Yejun on the head while Baekhyun splutters out soap that Yejun had gotten onto his lips.

“Oh, you guys are gonna pay,” he says, tasting soap in his mouth as he speaks and quickly squeezing out more dish soap to lather his hands. It all dissolves into a messy game after that, Yejun’s shrill screams mixing in with Jongdae’s pretty laughter and Baekhyun’s own shouts of triumph whenever he manages to get at one of them with his soaped up hands. In the end they have more to clean up than they did before but Baekhyun doesn’t mind, grinning from ear to ear as he helps Yejun switch into a second pair of clothes he’d brought with him just in case since his first is all damp with water, and Jongdae wipes down the kitchen floor with some paper towels.

“You guys are fun,” Yejun says, popping his head out through his shirt, his short hair flopping into his eyes. Baekhyun laughs, ruffles his hair out of his face and scoops him up into his arms. Yejun clings to him happily which makes Baekhyun feel good because he remembers Chanyeol complaining about how Yejun says he’s too old to be carried around like this now.

Jongdae is sprawled across the couch when they return and Yejun practically jumps out of Baekhyun’s arms and onto Jongdae, getting a loud groan in return. For all that Jongdae wasn’t as enthused about looking after Yejun earlier, he has definitely warmed up to him, pulling him to his chest and asking him if he wants to watch a movie, and Baekhyun stares at them fondly. It’s not often they get to spend time with children, even if most of their friends seem to have one, and it’s nice, seeing Jongdae like this, too, all sweet smiles and gentle eyes, holding Yejun to him like he’s their own.

That’s not something Baekhyun ever really thinks about; he likes the way things are with him and Jongdae, and Baekhyun can barely take care of himself on good days so he’s not so sure how good he would be with a kid he has to look after 24/7. It’s fun, to babysit like this every once in awhile. He’s watched his brother’s children a couple of times and Yixing’s daughter, and Baekhyun’s always thought he’s pretty good with kids but it’s different, having to watch someone else’s child for a few hours and having to raise one of his own.

He’s not opposed to it, though, and maybe someday, it’s something he and Jongdae will be able to talk about, when they’re ready.

He’s startled out of his thoughts then when something soft smacks him in the face. He sputters, looking down at the ground where a small Rilakkuma plushie is lying on the ground, no doubt one that Yejun brought with him, and Baekhyun should tell Chanyeol not to give his kid any of his weird obsessions, when Jongdae says, “What’re you doing just standing there with a creepy smile on your face?”

Yejun is snickering behind his hands from Jongdae’s lap and Baekhyun laughs, shaking his head. He picks up the plushie and joins them on the couch, settling in close so that his thigh presses up against Jongdae’s. Jongdae is still looking at him curiously, a brow raised in concern, and Baekhyun bops his face with the plushie. “It’s nothing,” he says, handing the toy back to Yejun. “So, have you decided on a movie?”

 

-

 

They end up watching Frozen and singing loudly through all the musical numbers, and Baekhyun is amazed at how much energy little kids have because even after all that, Yejun still wants to play. The weather is nice, so they head out for the park just a few blocks over in hopes that it will be enough to tire Yejun out, but he practically demands to race them down the path to the swings and Baekhyun is panting when he catches up with Yejun, already high up in the air and laughing at them for taking so long.

“I’m getting old,” Baekhyun whines, slumping down into the swing next to Yejun. The small playground is mostly empty save for a few older kids running around the place, and it’s kind of nice. Baekhyun doesn’t remember the last time he’s been to a playground like this.

“I don’t know,” Jongdae says, coming up behind him and giving him a light push. Baekhyun’s not small enough, and his feet drag across the gravel ground. “You have plenty of stamina when it comes to fucking.”

Baekhyun thrusts an elbow back to jab Jongdae in the ribs and feels vindicated by his wheeze. He glances at Yejun to make sure he didn’t hear anything, but Yejun has already gotten off the swing to climb up toward the slides. “Come on!” he exclaims, urging them over, too, and Baekhyun groans as Jongdae practically pushes him off the swing.

“Let’s go, old man,” he laughs, darting away quickly before Baekhyun can smack him.

They play at the park for around an hour, until Yejun accidentally runs too fast in a game of tag and trips right onto the paved path. Baekhyun's stomach practically drops to his knees and he's there in a flash, Jongdae close behind. Yejun's not crying but his eyes are wet and he's scraped his knee pretty badly.

"Are you okay, Yejun-ah?" Baekhyun says, frantically checking him over everywhere and Yejun just whimpers so Baekhyun picks him up into his arms and stands. "Let's go home, okay?"

Jongdae pats Yejun's back comfortingly and talks to him quietly to distract him, and maybe Baekhyun, too, whose heart is still racing in fear and worry. Yejun is much more subdued when they get back, but he laughs when Jongdae playfully tries to put a bandaid on his nose instead of his knee. They clean him up and after asking nearly ten more times to make sure he's okay, Yejun hugs Baekhyun tight and says, "Don't worry. I'm a big boy."

"Yeah, you are," Baekhyun says, squeezing him back, wondering how Chanyeol and Jongin deal with this sort of thing everyday. Even though he knows it's nothing major, even though Yejun is clearly all right, the unease in his chest hasn't faded and Baekhyun doesn't want to let him go too far.

It's Jongdae that pulls Yejun away, asking if he wants to color for awhile and Yejun readily agrees, already back on his feet and excited in no time. It helps calm Baekhyun down a bit, and he ends up finding some snacks for them while they gather around the kitchen table and fill up pages of Yejun's coloring books.

Sometime after that he falls asleep in Baekhyun's lap, hair in his face and lips parted like Chanyeol when he sleeps. Baekhyun carefully scoops him up and let's him sleep in their bed, tucking in the plushie to his side. Jongdae has cleaned up the kitchen table, putting Yejun's books away in his small backpack, and there's coffee now brewing on the counter.

"Thanks," Baekhyun says, keeping his voice down. He pulls two mugs from the cupboard, grabs milk from the fridge.

"You were right, he is adorable," Jongdae says, slumping down into a chair. Baekhyun fills up their cups when the coffee has finished, fixes them up the way they like it; black for Jongdae, his with extra sugar.

He plops himself on Jongdae's lap, hands him his mug and ignores his quip about Baekhyun's fat ass. "I told you so," he says instead, around the rim of his mug. "He's really good. Chanyeol and Jongin are lucky."

“Nah, they’re just great parents,” Jongdae says, and Baekhyun knows that’s definitely true. Jongdae looks at Baekhyun for a long moment, then adds, “I think you would be a really good dad, too.”

That makes Baekhyun warm with pleasure. “Maybe,” he says with a small shrug. He thinks of Jongdae taking care of Yejun’s wound earlier, and how comfortable he looked with Yejun sitting in his lap during the movie. Jongdae would be a good dad. “You, too,” Baekhyun says after a moment. “You were so good with him after he got hurt. I was just freaking out.”

Jongdae smirks slightly, the arm around Baekhyun’s waist squeezes softly. “I could tell,” he says and there’s amusement in his eyes. “It was kind of cute.”

Baekhyun huffs, “I’m always cute,” and doesn’t protest when Jongdae shuts him up with a kiss.

 

-

 

While Yejun naps, they have a chance to relax, slowly tidying up around the living room which is covered in most of Yejun’s toys, and quietly making out on the couch in between. Baekhyun feels like he’s aged considerably with all the running around he’s done today, but he doesn’t regret agreeing to watch Yejun when Chanyeol had called the night before and pleaded with him because their original babysitter had a last minute emergency. It’s not like Baekhyun does much else on Saturdays to be honest, and this is definitely the most fun he’s had in a long time that doesn’t involve alcohol or Jongdae making him wear a dress.

He is really tired out though, and he thinks he deserves to vegetate on the couch for as long as Yejun is asleep. Jongdae has gone to check up on Yejun in the other room and returns a few minutes later with soft smile on his face. “Is he okay?” Baekhyun asks, the last of his words turning into a low grunt as Jongdae climbs up onto him.

“Yeah, he’s got his arms and legs all splayed out widely,” Jongdae says and Baekhyun can hear the smile on his face still even if he can’t see it.

“Do we get to nap while the kid naps?” Baekhyun asks, his eyelids feeling heavy and Jongdae’s solid heat atop of him almost lulling him into the arms of slumber.

“Do you mean a nap or a _nap_?” Jongdae asks, waggling his eyebrows at Baekhyun suggestively and Baekhyun lets out a loud laugh before he remembers, slapping a hand over his mouth and glancing at the door. Jongdae snickers, kisses his fingers. “He should be fine, I know Chanyeol said he sleeps like Jongin.”

Baekhyun laughs at that, much more quietly this time, and drops his hand from his mouth to the back of Jongdae’s neck, pulling him into a short kiss. “I did mean like a normal nap,” he says, “I’m exhausted.”

“Then sleep, you big baby,” Jongdae says, pushing Baekhyun’s hair back from his face. “I’ll watch over you, too.”

Baekhyun kicks at him, grumbling under his breath, but he can’t exactly deny he likes the sound of that and lets the gentle caress of Jongdae’s fingers in his hair soothe him into sleep.

 

-

 

When he wakes, it’s to quiet giggling in his ears and something cold dragging across his stomach. Blearily blinking open his eyes, Baekhyun finds Yejun on his lap, a marker in his hand and lots of doodles on the skin around his belly button. “What do you think you’re doing?” Baekhyun says, trying to sound stern but he’s still drowsy and his words all sort of blend together.

Yejun jams the cap onto the marker and grins at him. “Jongdae-hyung said I could do it,” he says, eyes bright in mischief, and Baekhyun catches Jongdae’s low laughter from down the hall.

“Of course he did,” Baekhyun says, sliding an arm around Yejun’s middle so he doesn’t topple over as Baekhyun tries to sit up. “You should go draw on him, now. I give you permission.”

“Okay!” Yejun exclaims, rushing out of the room. Baekhyun grins sleepily at the way Jongdae tries to defend himself from Yejun’s attacks in the kitchen, and he can still hear them in the bathroom when he stops to splash some water on his face and shake himself awake. He joins them afterward, finds a rather sullen Jongdae with a weird squiggly mark on his left cheek, and a beaming Yejun in his arms.

“That’s what you get,” Baekhyun says, planting a kiss to Jongdae’s frowning lips and laughing when Yejun yells, “ _Gross_!” and wrestles to be put down. Jongdae lets him go and he runs back to the other room to play some more and Baekhyun rubs his thumb across the mess on Jongdae’s face. He really only makes it worse, snickering under his breath. “That’s not quite the kind of tattoo I’d want you to get,” he says and Jongdae rolls his eyes, grabbing Baekhyun’s hand and tugging it away from his face.

“What do you want then?” Jongdae asks, crowding Baekhyun up against the sink and smirking as his hands grip Baekhyun’s hips tightly.

Baekhyun grins, all teeth, and says, “It’d say _Property of Byun Baehkyun_ , right on your ass.” He smacks Jongdae’s butt as he says it and Jongdae barks out an amused laugh before he kisses him.

They only pull apart when Yejun’s disgusted voice says, “You’re just like my dads,” and Baekhyun draws back with a start to see him wrinkling his nose at them. “They always kiss.”

Baekhyun chuckles, squeezing out of his trap between Jongdae and the sink and crouches in front of Yejun. “Don’t you want to kiss anyone, Yejun-ah?” he asks and Yejun’s disgusted face becomes more pronounced.

“It’s gross,” he says, much like the five-year-old he is, and Baekhyun nods, leaning forward to stage-whisper, “Jongdae-hyung isn’t very good at kissing anyway.”

Jongdae smacks the back of Baekhyun’s head as he passes, ignoring Baekhyun’s high whine as he falls back on his butt and clutches his head. “C’mon, Yejun-ah, we should clean up. Your parents should be coming soon to get you.”

“Already?” Yejun says sadly and Baekhyun feels a little giddy that Yejun’s had a good enough time here to not want to leave. Baekhyun almost doesn’t want him to leave, either, because today has been fun in a way Baekhyun hasn’t had in a long time. He doesn’t think Jongin or Chanyeol would take too kindly to him kidnapping Yejun, though.

They pack up all of Yejun’s things and sit around the coffee table playing a game of Go Fish when there’s a knock on the door. For all that Yejun didn’t seem to want to go home, he’s out of Jongdae’s lap in an instant and down the hall to answer it, Baekhyun following quickly to undo the latch. Yejun practically jumps into Jongin’s arms and Jongin stumbles back into Chanyeol from the force of it, but he’s laughing and patting his son’s head.

“Did you miss us that much?” he asks and Yejun nods his head seriously.

“Which is funny, since he didn’t mention that at all during the day,” Baekhyun laughs, poking Yejun in the side when he gets all shy and tries to hide his face in Jongin’s shoulder. He steps back and lets his friends in, Chanyeol greeting Jongdae with a bump of their fists before launching into a conversation about some new video game that’s come out they need to play.

Baekhyun turns back to Jongin who is listening to Yejun ramble on about his day, only ever stopping to take in quick gulps of air and then continuing with his story. Jongin meets Baekhyun’s eyes and smiles. “It sounds like you did a lot,” he says, “I hope he didn’t give you a rough time.”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “Not at all, it was fun,” he says. “He’s a really nice kid.”

“Yeah, he is,” Jongin says fondly, squeezing Yejun to his side and Yejun groans and says, “ _Dad_ , you’re not listening to me!”

Jongin quickly says, “Sure I am, Yejun-ah, but we have to go home now, so why don’t you get your things?”

Yejun pouts, clearly offended that his story-telling was cut short, but dutifully leaves Jongin’s side to get his backpack and toys. Jongin gives Baekhyun a pretty smile and says, “Thank you for watching him on such short notice, hyung.”

Baekhyun waves him off, slinging an arm over his shoulders. “Don’t worry about it,” he says. “More importantly, did you two have a good date?” He smirks at the way Jongin flushes a bit and shoves him away.

“We did, thanks for asking,” Chanyeol answers, coming up behind Baekhyun and surprising him in a headlock. Totally unfair because Chanyeol is taller and uses that to his advantage and Baekhyun only makes to get him to let go when he threatens to kick in him the balls. He almost follows through with it anyway, but Yejun is back, barrelling into Baekhyun’s arms with a tight hug.

“I had fun, hyung,” he says cheerfully, “can I come play with you guys again?”

Baekhyun is most definitely not choked up. “Of course, kid,” he says, hugging him back. Yejun beams up at him before bouncing over to tackle Jongdae, too. And then he’s gone, with a wave from where Chanyeol’s got him in a piggy-back ride, and the apartment that had been full to the brim with noise today, suddenly feels far too quiet.

“What a day, huh?” Jongdae says, leaning against the wall by the doorway and looking at Baekhyun like he knows just how Baekhyun feels. He probably does, but Baekhyun isn’t so sure he wants to talk about it. It’s not like he’s never gonna see Yejun again or something, anyway. It’s stupid.

“It was fun,” he says, almost defiantly, like he’s baiting Jongdae to suggest it wasn’t. He doesn’t though, just furrows his brows a little in concern and Baekhyun shakes his head, runs a hand through his hair. “I’m gonna take a shower,” he says, heading for the bathroom. He lets his fingers brush against Jongdae’s hand as he passes, lets him know he’s okay, and Jongdae doesn’t press.

“What do you want for dinner? We can order something,” Jongdae says as he heads for the kitchen.

“Pizza!” Baekhyun shouts at him before he strips out of his clothes and jumps under the warm water. He scrubs off the marker on his stomach as much as he can and lets the shower relax his tired muscles. He does feel exhausted, but it’s somehow pleasant, and his chest is still all hot from how Yejun had hugged him before he’d left. It’d been nice, watching over Yejun for the whole day instead of just a few hours like he normally does with his other friends’ kids, and it makes Baekhyun wonder, maybe, what it would be like to have his own.

Jongdae’s singing in the kitchen when he gets out of the shower, he can hear him even in the bathroom as he dries off and pads into the bedroom, uncaring about his nudity. He pulls on some relatively clean clothes and flops out onto the bed, wondering if he can get away with another nap before their food comes, but then Jongdae is walking into the room, a tiny frown on his face.

“You already took a nap, so no more,” he says, jabbing a finger into Baekhyun’s chest as he sits on the edge of the bed by Baekhyun’s legs.

Baekhyun pouts up at him the way he knows Jongdae is a little weak to, but Jongdae doesn’t budge. Instead he just pokes him again and then slumps over onto Baekhyun completely and for such a slight guy, Jongdae sure is heavy. Baekhyun groans exaggeratedly, trying to shove him off, but Jongdae presses a small kiss to his collarbone and Baekhyun practically melts.

“I take back what I said earlier today,” Jongdae says after a long while of comfortable silence. Baekhyun’s got a hand in Jongdae’s soft brown hair, the other tracing the line of his waistband around his hips.

“Hmm, what was that?” Baekhyun says, feeling content as he presses tiny kisses up Jongdae’s neck.

“Having our own kid might not be so bad,” Jongdae says, propping himself up on his hands on either side of Baekhyun’s shoulders to look down at him and Baekhyun’s heart is just about careening around in his chest.

“Really?” he asks and he can’t even keep the hope out of his voice. It makes Jongdae laugh, though, nodding as he leans down to kiss Baekhyun on the lips once, twice.

“Really,” he says and then snuggles back against Baekhyun, their legs sliding together along the length of the bed. “I might need another playdate with Yejun to be sure, though.”

Baekhyun laughs, squeezing Jongdae close to him until he grumbles and tries to elbow him in the face. He knows there’s more to this than just that, but he doesn’t care, feeling giddy and excited and already thinking about offering up next Saturday in case Chanyeol and Jongin want another day to themselves. “I’m sure that can be arranged,” he says cheerfully, and it’s okay, if it takes them years until they’re ready because Baekhyun is happy with how everything is right now and he can wait until the right moment.


End file.
